


Dine in or Take Away

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom Link, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know.  If you've read the rest... I mean, you know.  They gonna get busy.  There's not a lot of story advancement here.  The only question being will they ever eat that freaking pizza mentioned 5,000 words ago?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dine in or Take Away

Link emerged from his bedroom, clothed again in dark pants and another black shirt. This one with very fine, widely spaced, deep maroon lines running horizontally, barely noticeable at all. Rhett knew without him coming any closer that they matched the color of his own shirt perfectly. He was wearing his other pair of glasses, dark frames, more rounded.

Rhett smiled warmly, watching the shorter man as he finished rolling up his sleeves. The twist of his body as he completed this task occasionally revealing more of his thick leather belt, an imposing silver buckle that again matched the style of the heavy leather restraints that were still secured around Rhett’s wrists. Not the kind of belt Link would normally wear for a business meeting that was for sure.

Finally, his brilliant blue eyes came to rest on him.

“Ready, Rhett?” he asked softly.

“Of course, Sir.” He stepped towards him, following him to the front door. “You look really good.” 

“Thank you, Rhett. So do you.”

“You know, we could always stay home, and Sir could feed me something else again?”

Link smiled, opening the front door. “Behave.” his hand resting on Rhett’s lower back as he passed him and out into the night air.

They drove to the nearest Pizza store, one, Rhett found out on the drive, that Link frequented often. But he showed no outward signs of discomfort at Rhett’s conversation with the store clerk earlier. Rhett, however, was feeling quite nervous.

Link grinned at him. “They’re all pretty cool here. Don’t worry.” 

“Don’t they know who you are, though?” 

Link nodded. “Ah huh. Charles the pepperoni pizza guy, no jalapenos, no olives, minimal tomato paste. Chicken wings, every third visit, but I suspect they don’t realise that part. Pick up in twenty minutes. Doesn’t like having to wait long. Talks on his phone while being served too much. Bit weird.” 

“Really?” 

“Ah huh. Once the servers figure out who I am, I go somewhere else. I wanna buy pizza not be stuck taking selfies and signing stuff and performing. When I feel like doing that, I go to the places where everyone knows my name on purpose.” 

Link got out of the car and walked around to open Rhett’s door. A pattern Rhett had noticed, and now waited for.

Rhett stood, his body close to Link’s, unsure of how he should behave. Link’s hand caressed the front of his shirt, across his stomach, leaning his forehead against his chest a moment, but not attempting to hug him.

“Come on, Rhett.” he said softly.

He glanced around the carpark as he stepped aside, giving Rhett enough room to walk with him to the store.

They entered the brightly lit store, Rhett having to duck slightly, a handful of customers lining the walls. Rhett was startled to see their reflections, everywhere he looked. A, they looked great together and B, the wrist cuffs were very obvious with his shirt sleeves rolled up. The heavy buckles and silver rings glinting in the bright overhead lights. They could have maybe been a fashion statement. He wasn’t up with all that. But maybe, if he hadn’t worn them on both wrists perhaps and if Link had not been standing beside him.

He felt himself blush a little, a nice complementary shade to his shirt. His eyes flicked to Link who was loving every second. A calm but assured look on his face, a small smile, his stance that of relaxed authority. No part of him appeared to be putting on any kind of act. He was just standing, to the left of Rhett, very slightly ahead, waiting for the customer in front of them to finish so they could approach the counter. Even without the restraints, anyone looking at either of them would have had no doubt at all that Link was in charge. That in fundamental ways he owned him, and he could have Rhett do anything he wished. Rhett glanced to his own image and saw it plainly in his own body language as well. Alert to the other man, awaiting his next command, seeking a hint of approval. 

Rhett heard himself moan quietly, his eyes never leaving Link’s reflection. Link’s hand reached back slightly and rested on Rhett’s thigh, squeezing the muscle slightly.

“Shhh, honey.” his eyes meeting Rhett’s in the mirrored wall behind the counter.

“Yes, Sir,” Rhett replied quietly. “I’m sorry. I just.” 

Link nodded. “Hmm, I know. Quiet now.” his hand still in place, before dropping his hand, putting both behind his back and shifting his gaze to the cashier.

Rhett kept his eyes firmly on Link, partly because he was not wanting to see the expressions of other customers, but mostly because Link looked amazing. And by association, so did he. He wanted Link to take him out, anywhere. Everywhere. To show the world, he belonged to Link. That he, Rhett, was worth this man’s time and love and respect and passion, that he was worth the pleasure and pain offered to him. Given to and taken from him. To be marked by him physically and emotionally.

Out of nowhere he imagined Link glaring at him, pulling his belt free from his pants violently, telling Rhett he was going to discipline him, that he had been bad, very fucking bad and needed to be punished, that he was going to make him scream his name and not be able to sit for a week. Bending him over something, anything, yanking down his pants down and spanking him. Hard. Hitting really. Rhett swallowed carefully, licking his lips nervously, glancing at his own reflection, seeing the naked lust in his eyes and blushed even deeper. Relieved that his body at least was not responding to his mind as he stood in the middle of the store, surrounding by people.

Wondering if he could force Link’s hand. And did he want to? And what would it take to get him so enraged to hit him like that? Did he only have to ask?

A few hours ago he had been trying to understand how Link could hurt people, and now, he was imagining ways to make Link hurt him? What the hell was going on? 

He took a deep breath, breathing out slowly, a soft moan accompanying the air.

He glanced again at Link’s face, the other man’s eyes met his, his smile appearing quickly before disappearing again. A very slight shake of his head.

He bent his head lower to Link’s ear. “Sir,” he said, barely able to stop himself kissing, biting his bare neck, the small nick from the earlier shaving incident vibrant against his skin.

Link tilted his head slightly to listen. “Hmm?” 

“I want you so bad, Sir. Can we please just go?” 

Link glanced back at his reflection. Smiling again. “Mmm, look at you, Rhett.” 

And so he did. Embarrassed by his obvious need.

“Are you thinking inappropriate thoughts? Or you just have a thing for pizzerias I never knew about?” he asked, his voice quiet and soothing.

“I’ve been thinking, Sir…”

“Hmm?” 

“I, uh. Oh, I want you so bad. You look so good. I wanna… oh….” he swallowed again, his words softly spoken, their eyes locked on each other’s reflection, fighting now to stop himself growing hard under Link’s scrutiny. “On my hands and knees, kneel. ing,” he finished, as Link glanced forward again, realising they were now at the front of the queue.

He smiled a lopsided flirtatious grin, aware that their topic of conversation was obvious without her needing to hear any details. Rhett looked like he was about to either attack him or drop to his knees and worship him. 

“Hi,” he said, his smile still in place as he stepped forward, Rhett trailing a little. “We called a while ago. Phone order, for my friend here.” Link kept his voice low, loud enough for the cashier, but not making any kind of public service announcement.

Rhett blinked, trying to clear his mind for a moment. “Yeah, I uh. James.” 

She smiled widely looking up at him. “Oh, I remember your order.” She then glanced over at Link, “Hmm, and yours! Wowsers.”

He grinned back at her. “He’s not very well trained, unfortunately. But, uh. With the right encouragement, we’ll get there in the end.”

“Well, I’d take orders from you anytime!” she said, looking him up and down, moving her glance to Rhett. “Either of you for that matter,” she laughed quietly, laughing at her own words. 

“I’ll be sure to call if I ever need anything.” 

She added quickly “For a pizza of course.” winking at him before trying to regain some professionalism. “You guys are gonna get me fired! I’m sorry.”

He smiled again, “Don’t be.” 

He paid for the food making idle small talk with Cathy, according to her name badge, steering the conversation to safer topics while Rhett looked on, trying to appear relaxed when he was clearly anything but. His eyes still locked on Link’s reflection. Barely paying any attention to his surroundings.

She brought the pizza’s to them, blushing slightly at Link’s attention.

Link glanced up at Rhett smiling, “Do you mind, James?” 

“No, Sir. Of course.” He blinked and reached down, picking up the boxes, the heavy rings on his wrist cuffs banging loudly on the countertop. He glanced down at the counter, then back up at the cashier’s smiling face. A somewhat desperate look on his face. “It’s really quite, uh....I mean. Look at him,” he said, as if that explained the entire situation, which in his mind at least it did, while Link smirked beside him.

“Come on, you. I think that’s enough for now. Thanks, Cathy. Have a nice night.” He placed his hand on Rhett’s lower back again, guiding him out of the store and back to the car.

“What has gotten into you?” he asked once they were back on the freeway heading home.

Rhett sat looking over at Link, trying to figure out how to put his thoughts into words, and came up with three.

“I want you.”

“Hmm, I gathered that much. But..”

“I don’t think I have ever wanted anything as much I do right now. Sir. I want, you to.” he looked down at his hands. “Gosh, Link. I’m sorry, Sir. But, Link... I’m so kinda...I need you.” 

“Pizza can be reheated.” Link said softly.

“It can, yeah.” replied Rhett, looking over hopefully.

“You sure you’re not hungry?” 

“Oh, I’m hungry, Sir.” his eyes travelled over Link’s body. His heart racing, barely able to keep himself on his side of the car.

At long last they were back home, the pizza was in the oven. Too hot for the fridge.

Link led them to the bedroom, closing the door softly behind them.

“Take off your clothes.” he said looking up at Rhett, his voice stern, his face neutral. 

Rhett began unbuttoning his shirt, keeping his eyes on Link, his breathing shallow, and fast. His fingers shaking a little as he tried to loosen each button. Suddenly shy now the moment was here.

Link’s face hardened and he stepped forward ripping his shirt the rest of the way open, pulling it roughly from his arms and dropping it to the floor beside them. 

“Stop fucking about.” 

Rhett’s breath caught in his throat, an unconscious moan as he began breathing again, watching Link step back from him. His hands behind his back. Eyes travelling over his bare skin, across the front of his pants, back up his body to his face. The whole exchange taking only a couple of seconds.

“Faster, Rhett. I want you naked,” he continued, “Now.” 

Rhett sped up, pulling his shoes and socks off, hopping about before undoing his belt roughly pushing his pants and underwear to the floor with no further ceremony. Pushing the pile of clothes to the side with his bare feet, looking up at Link hesitantly. Shy in his nakedness.

“Good boy,” he said gently. Smiling at him. Link looked him over again. Slower this time. A mix of adoration and authority.

“Look at you, Rhett. You’re so fucking horny” He took his arm, leading him to the floor length mirror. “See how much you want it? Hmm? And I haven’t even touched you yet.” 

Rhett moaned quietly. Seeing the lust plain on his face, the slight sheen of sweat on his skin from being aroused for as long as he had been. His cock, rock hard, swinging heavily with each movement of his body. His hands clenched at his sides, the wrist cuffs heavy and exciting him more every time he thought about them. He wondered if Link was going to tie him up again. 

He looked at Link’s reflection in the mirror, just behind and to the left of him, studying him closely, every inch of his body. Watching his eyes travel over his broad shoulders, down his back across his ass and down his legs, and then to the surface of the mirror, his eyes moving from his feet, up his legs, very slowly. Studying his erection for some time, before continuing up his stomach, over his chest, his neck, his beard to his eyes.

“Hmm. You look good, honey.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

He stepped up behind him, slightly to the right, his body pressed against his bare skin. The buckle from his belt, cold and somehow menacing. His warm arm resting across his hip, his hand closing around his cock. Stroking him slowly.

Rhett was mesmerised by their reflection, watching Link’s hand expertly touching him. His knees threatened to buckle, but he focused on staying still and reminding himself to breath.

“Is this what you want, Rhett?” 

“Oh, Sir. Thank you. I do. But. I…” his hips began rocking slightly, pressing his ass into Link’s crotch as he moved, trying to rub against him. “I want you to fuck me.” 

“Hmm. Is that right?” 

“Oh. Yes, sir. It is. I...I want you so bad. I nearly dropped my pants for you in Pizza Hut for Christ sake! Like, seriously! Please. Sir.” 

Link smirked. “Hmm, I saw that. So did everyone else.” his hand continued stroking, as he ran his left over his back firmly, massaging and caressing the muscles rippling beneath his skin. Squeezing his ass. Kissing his shoulder blade.

“You like everyone seeing how much you wanna be fucked, Rhett?” 

He felt himself growing red again, but licked his lips, glancing into the mirror to meet Link’s stare.

“Yes, Sir. I like people seeing how much I need you. Want you.” 

Link smiled slowly. “Hmm. I think I like that. But you know what I would really like?” 

“Sir?” 

“I want you to show me how much you want me to fuck you now.”

He let go of Rhett and stepped back, moving to his bed, sitting on the side, watching Rhett turn slowly towards him. He looked like some kind of god. This best friend of his. Link blinked slowly, trying to keep control of himself.

“I want you to suck my dick. Make me nice and hard so I can give you what you want.” his voice quiet and gentle, his demeanor commanding with an air of impatience.

Rhett approached the bed, his hands tilting Link’s face towards him, kissing him passionately, pushing them both back onto the bed. Knowing this wasn’t strictly what Link had asked for, but hoping he would be allowed this for a moment.

Link’s arms closed around him tightly, moving against his body kissing him back just as enthusiastically, before twisting beneath him, rolling them both so he was again on top of Rhett, his breathing heavy, his hair falling in his eyes, Rhett’s wrists pinned to the bed above his head.

“You’re lucky it’s the honeymoon Princess, or you’d be in a lot of trouble about now.” 

Rhett moved against him slowly unable to stop himself. He needed him so bad. 

“How. Sir? How would you discipline me?” 

“Why don’t we have this conversation with you doing what I fucking told you to do?” Link said evenly. “Or you wanna find out the hard way?” 

Rhett found his controlled quiet words more frightening and exciting than if he had screamed them in his face.

“No, Sir. I’m very sorry.” But both men knew he wasn’t. 

He released Rhett’s wrists and sat up straighter, feeling Rhett’s erection hard against his ass. He kept his expression neutral, not wanting Rhett to know how much he wanted to move against him.

Rhett unbuckled Link’s belt, keeping his eyes on the other man towering above him. Undoing the button on his pants, lowering the zipper. Rubbing him through his pants, licking his lips as he watched his hand move over the outline of Link’s erection. His hands moving up his body to his shirt buttons. A question in his eyes.

Link helped him remove his shirt, and rolled off him, lying down beside him on the bed, slipping his hand under Rhett’s neck again. Guiding him to move over him again, kissing him slowly as Rhett blindly pushed Link’s pants and underwear down his thighs, kissing down his chest, slipping down Link’s body, off the bed to kneel between his legs, removing his clothing the remainder of the way.

He wrapped his hand around him, stroking slowly. Last time Link had controlled every aspect of him sucking him. He licked his lips, glancing up at Link’s face. He smiled down at him.

“How, Sir?” He held him firmly, lowering his head and licking his shaft, his eyes never leaving Link’s.

“You like asking me difficult questions with my cock in your hand don’t you?”

Rhett smiled, glancing down and back up at Link’s intense gaze.

“I don’t know, Sir.” 

“I would not let you come for a week.” 

Rhett looked up at him. “Oh. That wouldn’t be ah, very nice.” He said, but was thrilled at the thought of Link controlling him like that for that long.

“Oh, yes it would. I’d love it. So, why don’t you try me?” 

Rhett took him into his mouth, moaning around him. Remembering the sensations of the last time he was in his mouth only a few hours before. But now he could move his head and mouth has he wanted. Link leaned back slightly on the bed, his hands behind him watching Rhett sucking him. 

“Hmm. That’s nice, honey.” 

“Mmmm.” Rhett released him a moment, stroking him instead. “You feel so good in my mouth.” 

“Would you rather I spank you instead of denying you orgasms?” he asked, watching Rhett begin sucking on him again.

Rhett moaned loudly again, the images of his earlier fantasy easily floating to the surface of his mind. Link growing harder in his mouth only heightening the thrill of it all.

“Hmm. I think that you would.” Link’s hand moved under his chin, lifting Rhett’s mouth from him, a thread of saliva dripping back over his cock before Rhett could close his mouth, licking his lips. His eyes dazed and clouded with lust.

“Would you like that, Rhett?” 

He nodded slowly. “I didn’t think I would at all, Sir. But.”

Link laughed a little. “Yeah, I know. It wasn’t so long ago, Rhett.” 

“I feel like I’m drugged or something. I want. Everything. Anything. All of you. And... God, you are so sexy when you’re angry.” his words spilling from him like a dam had been broken, staring up at Link’s clear blue eyes, studying him so closely as he spoke, “And when you’re happy, and when you’re loving and when you’re mean. Sir. I…” he moved up his body again, hesitantly kissing his lips, carefully wrapping his arms around his shoulders, gently, ready to drop back to his knees if needed immediately. “Please, Sir. Don’t punish me this time, please, I just, Please, Sir. I just wanna kiss you a minute, please. Please...I love you.” 

Link pulled him with him onto the bed, letting Rhett lay the length of him, their mouths locked together in a passionate kiss. Rhett’s words echoing in Link’s mind reminding him that this was Rhett’s first time. To be taken in this way. He had forgotten, distracted by Rhett’s obvious need and pleading. He deepened the kiss, moving against his body.

“I love you too, Rhett.” They kissed again, rolling over on the bed, Rhett’s hands in his hair, rubbing himself against Link’s erection.

“I want you so bad, Sir.” 

“I know, baby.” 

“Please, Sir. Please, won’t you fuck me?” 

“Rhett. Maybe.” He kissed his neck, sucking on him, causing Rhett to moan loudly, holding his head against him, encouraging him to suck and bite harder. “Maybe, we should take it a bit slower huh? You only got one chance at first times. I want it to be good, baby”

Rhett lifted Link’s head by his chin, kissing him deeply again on his lips and then his jaw and then his neck murmuring his name. “No, Sir. I don’t want you to..” his tongue licking along his skin before he closed his lips around his neck, sucking firmly, causing Link to hold him closer, groaning and moving against him harder. “I don’t want you to make love to me. Sir. Maybe, another time, but” He rolled them over again, so he was on top of Link again, pulling away slightly, reaching between them, stroking LInk’s cock. “I want you to fuck me.” His eyes locked on Link’s, “I don’t want sweet and gentle, ok, Sir. Please? I want you to take me. I don’t wanna moan your name, Sir.” He lowered his head again, kissing and licking down his torso. “Please, Sir, make me scream it.” 

Link growled, stopping Rhett’s progress down his body firmly, pushing him roughly back to the floor.

“That’s what you want is it, Rhett? You want me to fuck you?” he asked again, his voice quiet.

“Yes. Sir.” 

“Huh?”

“Yes, Sir. Please. Please.” 

“You don’t want me to make love to you?”

“I don’t want you to be gentle with me, Sir. I need you to take what you want.” 

“Suck my cock,” he growled, pulling Rhett's mouth to him by his hair as he reached into the bedside cabinet, pulling out some lube. Watching Rhett obeying him, moaning his need around him again.

“Give me your right hand.” he said gently.

Once Rhett had complied he first sucked his fingers into his mouth, causing Rhett to moan around him., and then applied lube to two of his fingers. “Fuck yourself, Rhett. Show me how you did it on the bathroom floor, listening to my voice.” 

He held Rhett’s head loosely with his hand, guiding him back and forth on his cock. Giving the illusion of control, but it was Rhett that was moving, not Link moving him. But the other man moaned loudly regardless. Lost in the fantasy and his own need and Link’s commanding presence.

“You sounded fucking hot. I bet you looked even better. Show me how you fucked yourself.” 

Rhett groaned loudly as his fingers slid into his ass, slowly at first, his mouth slowing to match the speed of his hand. Link matched his movements patiently. Saying what Rhett wanted to hear, but despite Rhett’s pleas he was not going to physically take him with any level of force this time. Rhett didn’t understand the care that needed to be taken. Regardless of his arousal, they needed to be careful.

But, that didn’t mean he needed to baby him the whole time. Just to be patient for now. He knew he could make him scream without making him bleed.

He looked so good on his knees fucking himself while sucking Link’s cock. Rhett’s eyes closed tightly as he moaned, overwhelmed by the sensations.

Link stopped his head moving and removed his cock, stepping back slightly.

“Get on the bed, Rhett.” 

He started getting to his feet.

“Now!” Link’s voice quiet, but the tone like a slap.

He scrambled the rest of the way, breathing heavily, his eyes never leaving Link’s. He lay on his back, waiting for further instructions.

Link applied lube to his own hand, climbing onto the bed after him, straddling one of Rhett’s legs, nudging his knees apart. He leant forward, sliding his fingers into him in one slow movement, smiling at Rhett’s shocked gasp, his body tightening around his fingers firmly.

He kissed him then, keeping his hand still. Whispering to him to relax, just relax honey. It’s just me. We’ve done this before. Until he felt Rhett relax around him, and finally began moving with him, rocking on his fingers, kissing Link’s neck again, his shoulder, biting him, his nails digging into his back as he moved with his hand.

Until finally, “Faster, Link. Please. Sir. Please, oh, fuck me harder. I’m…” 

And Link sped up his hand, the muscles in his shoulder, his back and arm shifting beneath his skin, Rhett’s own hand reaching between them so he can touch himself.

“Is it ok, Sir. If I touch my cock?”

“Yes, Baby. It is. Are you ready now, Rhett?” 

“Oh yes, sir. Please.” 

Link handed Rhett the condom, his fingers still moving inside him. Watching Rhett roll it down his length, his hips still moving in time with Link's hand. He applied more lube once Rhett had finished, and shifted so he was in position. Rhett's eyes never leaving him now, his legs wrapped around Link’s waist. One hand on link's hip the other stroking himself slowly.

He rubbed the tip of his cock against him slowly, Rhett moaned beneath him, moving with him feeling Link press harder against his ass, Link’s eyes slipping closed as he finally entered him.

“Oh, my fuck!” Rhett groaned loudly beneath him. His own eyes squeezed shut. “Oh, fuck.” 

Link leant down slowly, careful to not move deeper. Kissing him deeply, murmuring quietly.

“You feel so good, honey. Relax baby. Sshh.”

“Oh fuck, Sir. I don't think I can do this.” Rhett muttered between desperate kisses. “Please just. Oh God. Just wait, please.” Groaning, low in his chest, gripping Links shoulders, “Don't stop. Don't. Just” 

“Sshhh. I got ya, baby.” his lips on his neck, his ears, his eyelids and his mouth, kissing him languidly. He can feel Rhett relaxing around him, tensing again briefly before relaxing again. “Baby, you're doing so well. Touch yourself now. I wanna watch you stroking that big cock of yours.” 

Rhett moaned unconsciously pushing himself onto Links cock, causing them both to moan loudly. 

“Oh, Link. It feels so…so good. You, feel so good, Sir.”

Link looked between them, watching Rhett’s hand move over his cock, seeing himself moving very slowly in and out of him, only a little at a time, sweat dripping from his forehead onto Rhett’s chest. He bent and licked it from him, sucking on his nipples hard, causing Rhett to moan loudly again, his hand on Link’s hip pulling him forward more, both men holding their breath as LInk’s cock sunk deeper.

“Oh, Sir. It’s so good, baby. Oh. I want you to fuck me. I’m ready, Sir. Please, won’t you?”

“Mmm.” Link watched his face as he pulled out of him almost all the way and sunk back into him, filling him again with his hard cock, watching Rhett’s eyes roll in his head, his fingers digging into Link’s hip, his hand almost a blur on his own cock.

“Good, honey?

“Oh, God. Yes.” 

“Good.” He pulled out again, before pushing back into him, long slow strokes in and out of him, stretching him slowly, ensuring he was relaxed enough.

He lay his weight on him, fucking him slowly, his arms under Rhett’s shoulders, keeping him in place as he thrust into him, stopping his body shifting up the bed away from him.  
Rhett’s moans almost a constant noise, mixed in words here and there, but mostly just heavy breathing with sounds.

Link picked up the pace a little, changing the angle of his thrusts, supporting his weight on his elbows now, causing Rhett to cry out.

“Oh. Fuck! What are you?”

“Is this what you wanted?” 

“Oh, God. Yes, Sir. God. You’re so fucking big. I…”

Link cut him off with his mouth, his tongue moving against Rhett’s, biting his lower lip as he moved away, causing Rhett to moan even louder.

He moved off of Rhett’s body, continuing to thrust into him, but kneeling between his legs now, rocking his hips, fucking him harder, deeper from this angle.

“Oh my, FUCK!” Rhett stopped touching himself and grabbed the sheets beneath him, clenching them tightly, his eyes barely able to focus on the man above him.

“Oh. God, Link. I’m gonna pass out or something. Oh, god.” 

“I haven’t heard you scream yet, Rhett.” He slowly withdrew from him, kissing his stomach and cock, before smacking him lightly. “Roll over, big man.” 

Rhett lay face down on the bed, his legs spread, but his hips flat to the bed, his cock rubbing against the mattress as Link pushed into him again.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Rhett. I nearly came just thinking about fucking you again.” 

Rhett moaned into the pillow, his hands clasped beneath his head, rocking his hips back into Link, causing even more friction against his dick.

“Hmm, that feel good, Rhett?”

“Oh, yes.”

“You like being fucked?”

“God, yes.” 

“You gonna make a mess all over my sheets?” 

He groaned loudly, raising his hips harder into Link. “Oh, Sir. Yeah, I will. If… oh...god. Can I?”

‘Oh, good boy. Very soon.” Link picked up the pace, slamming into him now, fucking him as hard as he dared, neither man able to breath enough to get words out for a time. Rhett moving beneath him, crying out, telling him to fuck him, that he loved it, that he needed to come, that he wanted Link to use him. To never stop, to oh, god it hurts so good. 

Link leaned down and kissed his shoulders, while continuing to fuck him, his teeth moving across his skin. He slid his left hand beneath Rhett, squeezing his nipple between his finger and thumb. 

“You wanna come, Rhett?”

“Oh, God. Please.” 

“You gonna come just rubbing your cock against my bed while I’m fucking your ass?” 

“Ya huh. I... Oh please, can I sir? Oh, Fuck that hurts.”

Link twisted his nipple again, licking and kissing his back, sucking on his muscles as they rippled beneath him. Biting him gently and not so gently.

“Ok, baby. Come for me, now.” 

Rhett’s body spasmed beneath him as he continued thrusting into him, biting his neck hard, as his own orgasm washed over him, barely registering Rhett’s hoarse scream of his name, begging him to fuck him, don’t stop oh god don’t, fucking stop, until they finally came to rest. 

Link pulling his hand out from beneath Rhett’s chest, and took care of essentials, but otherwise, continued to rest his entire weight on the other man. Both trying to remember how to breath and which parts of them belonged to which person.

“Well, fuck!” Rhett murmured into the pillow. “God, that was amazing.” 

Link smiled into his back.

“Could you, ah. Come here often?” 

Link shook against his back, laughing silently, kissing him between his shoulder blades.

‘Bet you say that to all the boys.” he murmured.

“Yep. I’m a real slut.” 

Again Link shook them both with his silent laughter.

“Alright Princess, we gotta eat that pizza. And you owe me a dance,” he said, his words slurring slightly.

Rhett smiled into the pillow, unsure if either of them was ever going to be able to move from their current positions. Let alone dance. He closed his eyes a moment to think about it, feeling Link’s breathing becoming heavier, his mouth slightly open, his lips soft against his back. He smiled again, bracing himself for the impending drool.

“Ok, Link. I’ll just give you a minute, Sir. Whenever you’re ready. I’m all yours.” his eyes closed slowly again as he listened to their breathing slowly synchronising. 

“Whatever you wanna do,” he added quietly. 

Link’s hand squeezed his shoulder in his sleep briefly before it relaxed again. He murmured something Rhett couldn’t understand, but neither of them minded at all.


End file.
